


回溯

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, girl albus
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 接《理智与情感》，双重生，阿不思单性转





	1. Chapter 1

他再次睁开眼时意识依旧混沌，视线里的天花板被晨光拢上浅浅的橙色，而他陷在一片温暖的柔软里，感觉全身的每个细胞都舒适地伸着懒腰。  
这大概是死后世界给予灵魂的一点甜头，格林德沃无声地苦笑，在他已经没什么能失去之后，他终于能好好休息了，毕竟作为一个罪孽深重的人他也不能要求过多。  
虽然如果可以，他情愿化作那所古堡里聚集的众多鬼魂中的一个，至少那里还有她的画像。  
他闭上眼转了转脖子，预备更清楚地看看自己没能征服的死亡世界，却在预备起身听到身边的一声微末的哼哼。  
女人的哼哼，还是年轻女人。盖勒特格林德沃现在不太冷静了，这个操蛋的世界在他生前不肯在感情上让他顺遂一点，死后也就不必要搞些莫名其妙的“补偿”。肉体只是感情中的一部分，如果不是对的人，那于他而言也不过是一团死肉，年轻的时候为排解也就稍作忍耐，但他现在年纪大了，年纪大的人在各个方面都很固执。  
他正准备起身，顺便把身边的女人掀下去，却在看清怀里的人第一眼时僵住，十八岁的阿不思邓布利多枕在他胸口，少女柔软的胸口随着呼吸微微起伏，每一下都轻轻贴上他的皮肤，红发盖住她小半张脸，像是蚌壳将开未开地露出一条缝，展示其中的珍宝。  
他下意识抬起手想拨开她面上的碎发仔细看看她，视线里的手却再次让他顿住，那些被时光和牢狱生涯刻上的印痕尽数褪去，这只手光洁有力，跟记忆中久远的年轻时代别无二致。  
格林德沃环视了一圈自己所在的地方，斜坡吊顶，阳台可以完全打开的圆窗，桌上胡乱堆放的书籍与羊皮纸，扶手椅上瘫着该换洗的衣物，实验仪器一路排着，几乎快到达床边。  
这里是1899年巴希达姑婆的阁楼，他曾经借住了近两个月的房间。  
格林德沃还愣着，怀里的人便再次动了动，少女阿不思发出两声呜咽，接着像是怕冷寻找暖源似的，把脸往他怀里埋了埋，他这才发现腰间暖融融又沉甸甸的东西是她的手臂，而她现在完全趴在了他怀里。  
这太过了。格林德沃全身僵硬，某个地方更是不合时宜地硬得要命，十六岁的身体比任何反应都更加诚实，梅林在上，阿不思什么都没穿，当然，他也是。  
这是什么死后幻境测试，试试他下一步会怎么做，然后再确定是该准许他上天堂还是被一脚踹下地狱，老实说这蠢透了，巫师根本不信基督那一套，更何况他是盖勒特格林德沃。  
他拨开女孩脸上那些阻挡他视线的头发，轻轻抚摸那张无数次出现在梦里的脸，接着把怀里的人慢慢搂紧。  
去你的上帝。  
他的嘴唇颤抖，轻轻印上她的额头，女孩的身体温暖柔软，深眠让她白皙的脸颊红扑扑的，她每一次吐息都喷在他的皮肤上，阿不思好好地活着，安稳地睡在他怀里。  
我选择下地狱。  
他不是没有做过类似的梦，百年前的戈德里克山谷，身边的阿不思趴在书桌上睡着了，羽毛笔还被她握在手里，羊皮纸被滴上大小不一的墨渍，于是他也跟着趴下，让她的长发一圈一圈绕在他指尖，像东方魔法体系里那些红色的线，阿不思的睫毛微颤，而他凑过去，想亲吻她的眼睛。  
可一切都会在她睁开眼睛时归于现实，待到他反应过来时沉睡的少女会被眼神冰冷的变形术教授取代，阿不思举起魔杖向他鞠躬，接着转身背着对他向前走了三步。即使是梦里的自己依旧不会坐以待毙。陈旧的羊皮纸上用两种笔迹写下的魔咒冲向对方，它们诞生于他们的指尖也回归于他们的指尖，魔咒在空中碰撞纠缠在一起，像某种残酷的拥抱。  
第一个十年他的大脑装满了复仇的计划，第二个十年他在墙壁上刻下了无数的魔咒和脏字，第三个十年他开始做噩梦，等到第四个十年来临，他开始收集那些剪报，看到她再次被推上风口浪尖，看到儿子与他愈发相似的容貌并为此提心吊胆，看到他的小安娜失去了长子，而爷爷再也没有能力护她一程。  
当第五个十年过去，他在儿子离开后将那些剪报塞出那个小小的窗口，几人高的一摞，从外面看也许会像下着雪。  
能再次这样真实地触碰到她已经是很好的奖赏。格林德沃一手轻轻顺着女孩的背，阿不思总喜欢像个孩子那样被人拥抱，只可惜他当时就是个孩子，又哪里懂得这些。  
格林德沃不知道幻境会何时消失，或者这根本不是幻境。毕竟在纽蒙伽德的那些日子哪怕是在最好的梦里，风湿与心悸也没有放过他，到了冬天他的肺便像是一台破破烂烂的风箱，他有时怀疑那些噪音比他自言自语的声音还要大，他的嗅觉也不再灵敏，常常到了角落里的老鼠成了空架子他才发现自己又失了一个打发时间的玩意。  
但此刻他的身体却无半分病痛，为了确认他甚至舔了舔自己的牙，他们都齐齐整整地呆在那里，这让他差点咬了舌头，毕竟他已经习惯了只有五颗牙的日子。  
他的视线重新回到身边的阿不思身上，十八岁的少女靠在男友怀里熟睡，她的右手还不是焦黑的，甚至拥有完美的鼻梁。耳边的心跳声越来越大，他重新审视起面前这张脸。  
如果这不是幻境呢。  
阿不思的睫毛微颤，接着皱了皱眉，那双蓝眼睛睁开的时候明显还未脱离睡意，于是看向他时尽是迷惑，她甚至微微偏了偏头，好像在用眼神讯问他为什么会出现在这里。  
“早。”他吻在她眼皮上，“虽然现在好像已经中午了。”  
阿不思眨了眨眼，好像被这突然亲昵的举动吓呆了，她眼里的困顿在瞬间一扫而光，几乎是跳起来（期间差点被他的腿绊倒）：“我得回去了！”  
这的确是阿不思没错了。他像年轻时那样侧身用胳膊支着头看她在地板上那一堆衣物里翻找：“你弟弟会自己做饭，别太小看他。”  
“我得说，一般这么想的人是你。”阿不思背着他飞快地把一身换好，顺便用了个衣物除皱的小魔咒，丝带和红色的发丝跳跃起来自动辫成麻花辫搭在她胸口。盖勒特没再接话，那匹赤褐色的绸缎时常出现在他的梦里，眼下他正在梦和现实之间周旋，并开始懊恼她为什么醒得这么快。  
“晚上我能去找你吗？”他开口，更强势的口气当然会听起来更像十六岁的自己，但他权衡之后依旧不想继续当个混蛋。而这样的弊端就是，背对着他整理衣物的阿不思明显愣住了，她似乎是迟疑了一下才转过身来：“当然。”  
他面上人畜无害，被褥下的手指则悄悄旋转，于是阿不思发尾用丝带打成的蝴蝶结“嘣”的一声断了，辫好的辫子瞬间散开，女孩看起来像是想打他，他带着恶作剧的笑容赶紧往床的一侧缩过去：“披着比较好看。”阿不思瞪了他一眼，接着幻影移行离开了巴希达的阁楼。  
于是屋子里又只剩下他一个人。格林德沃翻了个身，呈大字型躺在床上，狭小空间与静谧伴随了他半个多世纪，他下意识放空后再次开始怀疑这是不是幻境。  
然后他偏过头，发现另一个枕头上黏着一根头发。  
赤褐色的长发。  
他把那根头发握进手里，枕头上甚至留着淡淡的柠檬味，阿不思的味道。  
如果他真的再一次得到了机会，那么即使代价是骗她一辈子，他也得演下去。


	2. Chapter 2

格林德沃翻了个身，虽说是十六岁的身体，但精神上的疲倦一时根本无法消弥，半小时之后他抱着阿不思用过的枕头睡着了，梦里阿不思躺在他怀里笑着一边凑过来吻他，他把她牢牢搂着，丝毫不敢怠慢。  
“你在担心什么呢？”梦里的姑娘抚摸他皱起的眉头，“一切都会好起来的。”  
“这取决于你。”他在梦里回答，“你就是一切。”  
“别闹了盖勒特。”她笑了，“你明明知道不是。”  
他睁开眼，床头柜上躺着的那根魔杖还是那根银椴木，他被无数人嘲笑过这根一根破树枝看起来没什么区别，当然这些人最后都付出了代价。  
夜幕降临后他按照记忆中的那样翻上邓布利多家的小阳台，那里为他留着门，窗帘因此被风掀起一角，阿不思不在房间里，不过她似乎收拾过屋子，至少在他的印象里这张床难得有这么整洁的时候，或者是他的注意力往往难以放在除阿不思的肌肤之外的地方上。  
书桌上的笔记按照学科放在一起，这些信息对现在的他而言相当稚嫩，但其中不少都是20世纪巫师学界重大发现和突破的雏形，有的被他运用在战争里，有的被阿不思运用在教学中，夏日的余烬到底是跟随了他们一生。  
“你跟巴希达打过招呼了吗？”他回过身，阿不思走进房间，她已经完全习惯了这个随时会出现在她生活里的家伙，女孩穿着白色棉布长裙随手带上了门，他很高兴她真的散着头发了。  
“小山羊睡了？”他迎上去，随手托起她的臀部把她抱起来放在书桌上。阿不思苦笑了一声：“怕是还早，他总会点燃魔杖在被子里躲着看点小说的。”  
“他该独立了。”他凑过去在她唇上啄了一口，“你是他姐姐，又不是她妈。”阿不思在他脑门上轻轻弹了一下：“我想再试试上周说的那种药剂。”  
“好的，女士。”用这种夸张的剧院语调说话对一个百岁老人而言实在有点勉强了，“我愿意在窗外吹着冷风忍受孤独，只为为您收积一盎司的月光。”  
今晚的睡前读物是《偶像的黄昏》，那本小册子飘在空中，阿不思躺在他怀里，那声音让他想起天鹅绒或者海绵蛋糕，至于她读的内容是什么，反而没有当年那么重要了。  
“它们根本不撒谎。我们用它们的证词所制造的东西，才把谎言放了进去，譬如……你在想什么？”阿不思转过头看他，被抓包的人倒十分理直气壮：“你。”  
“我的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。”阿不思让那本小册子飞回书架，“你心不在焉的。”  
“我之前并不认同这个麻瓜的话，理性当然得超脱于一切，没有理性作为指路的明灯，他恐怕连自身的学业都难以完成。”阿不思被他这话逗笑了，他知道这是为什么，于是在她鼻尖轻轻咬了一口。  
“但我们在探索这些时得到的快乐是真实的。包括我炸了德姆斯特朗，并不是我想炸了它，虽然我得说那个实验室早该升级设备了，我恐怕还为他们成功从魔法部那里赚了一笔。”阿不思被他逗得笑倒在他怀里，他一边拿手为她顺气一边继续道：“但麻瓜的思维依旧片面，我们追求理性进行探索是出于我们的本能，或许不能要求每个人都有这样的本能，至少不能要求他。可他也不能因为自己没有这样的意愿而随意代表其他人，至少别想代表我。”  
“所以你的本能是什么呢？”阿不思笑够了，她的蓝眼睛在烛光下染上暖色，像闪烁的绿宝石。  
她就是宝石，格林德沃心想，不，宝石有其价码，她没有。  
“你知道我的本能是什么。”他吻上去，顺势翻身把女孩压在身下。  
老实说这是下下之选，因为他完全没准备好怎么面对这个，但托了精力旺盛的十六岁的福，在当年阿不思第一次被他压着半推半就之后，自己就完全忘记了“收敛”这个词该怎么写，阿不思惯得他无法无天，自己要真是君子作风反而引她怀疑。  
可他毕竟不年轻了，无论他看起来多小，半个世纪里他没有任何像样的生活，更别说性生活。少女的肌肤比丝绸还要顺滑，除了担心自己在中途因为过度兴奋而中风，负罪感近乎占据他整个大脑，她才十八岁，并且对未来一无所知。女孩比他记忆中还要敏感，当他的指腹顺着曲线滑过，她便把脸撇到一旁不看他，身体不住地激灵，明明什么都没有开始，她的呼吸已经在发抖了。  
“你在害怕？”他停下手上的动作看着她，阿不思的脸还撇在一旁盯着虚空：“没有！我只是……有点紧张……”  
阿不思邓布利多比他经历过的任何女人都更加敏感，这并非初恋与初夜的回忆加成。她打心眼儿里抗拒肢体接触，每次结合如同献祭，他每要她一次她便死了一点。格林德沃后来回忆时不得不自问，那些颤抖与紧缩到底是因为快感还是来自恐惧。  
“没事的。”他用手背蹭她的侧脸，“我……尽量慢一点。”  
这一点也不十六岁，他心想。可阿不思却转过头看他了，格林德沃从那双蓝眼睛里读出孤注一掷的味道，她绷得太紧了，像预备上战场送死的士兵。  
格林德沃没法继续了。  
他忘了阿不思当年是不是这么紧张过（他绝不承认害怕的那部分），因为自己总是迅速沉醉其中，自身感官世界得到极大满足之后才会转头观察爱人的情况。他在阿不思之前没有任何经验，在这方面的探索欲倒是强得惊人，阿不思从未拒绝。  
但不拒绝并不代表接受，他在成年后才慢慢理解了这个道理。他知道自己当年不是个称职的情人，可没想过阿不思会怕他。  
他宁愿被憎恶。  
格林德沃撑起身看着身下的女孩，阿不思眨了眨眼：“盖勒特……？”  
他俯下身在她唇上啄了一口，接着突然钻进被子里，在女孩尚未提出下一个问题之前剥掉了她的内裤，阿不思惊呼一声，接着尖叫变成呜咽，她不得不捂住自己的嘴，两条腿也不老实地踢蹬起来，格林德沃不得不按住她的大腿，他很想告诉在她双腿大开的情况下任何的扭动完全起不到她想要的拒绝的效果。  
“你不能……”她用手揪住了他的头发，甚至真的有一点疼，不过格林德沃很快“报复”回去了，他用牙齿轻轻扯了扯那些红棕色的毛发。  
阿不思听上去像是哭了，她不再折磨他的金发，控制狂再度占了上风。那个小小的硬核已经探出头，他知道该怎么对待它，水声越来越响了，阿不思发出了小猫一样的声音，他听出了她在叫他的名字，女孩的大腿在他掌下抖得厉害。  
他从被子里钻了出来，因为兴奋和缺氧而脸色通红。阿不思瘫在床上喘气，把脸埋在那头赤褐色的长发里，只露出一只红透的耳朵，他便亲在耳垂上。女孩似乎抽泣了一声，接着把头埋得更严实了，格林德沃没再勉强，她全身都红透了，那些发丝黏在她背上，看起来可怜得要命。  
他侧躺下来，阿不思被他牵起手放在自己快爆炸的东西上，接着带着她帮自己发泄出来，在登顶时用额头抵住她的，脑子的轰鸣声让他不确认自己到底喘了多大声，待到理智回归，格林德沃才慢慢反应过来这算是他自1945年落败入狱后第一次与人发生肉体关系，并庆幸自己没有下意识用无杖魔法清理一新。  
他拨开挡住阿不思脸颊的那些发丝，女孩似乎也刚刚平复下来，她的眼睛还是有一点红，像某种无害的小动物静静地看着他。  
“……你是个混蛋。”她发出了评价，声音有一点哑，格林德沃这才后知后觉幸好她提前施了消音咒。  
“混蛋要带你去洗澡了女士。”他再次吻在她眼皮上，接着把她打横抱起来，邓布利多老宅的浴室就在二楼，中途不需要路过那只山羊和阿列安娜的房间，他当年就觉得这大概是梅林的旨意。  
帮两个人清理完之后他便困意上涌，在临睡前他抚摸着爱人的长发，觉得一切都完美得过头。  
“你以前不会这么做的……”他的姑娘在问他话，可他不太明白她指的是什么，于是他用几乎梦呓的声音反问：“怎么做？”  
“……你不会停下。”阿不思回答得太慢了，有半个格林德沃已经沉入梦乡，剩下的半个用最后的意识抚摸她的背，一边断断续续保证道：“我会的……如果你叫我停止……我会……”  
格林德沃睡着了，阿不思•邓布利多能感觉到脸颊边吹来的平稳气息，她看着少年人的脸，像在做什么比对。  
“你不会的……”


	3. Chapter 3

格林德沃第二天在邓布利多家吃的早饭，餐桌气氛可想而知。他觉得阿不福斯嘴里咀嚼的不是面包而是他的肉，取胜的快意过了一百年依旧在他胸中流淌。阿列安娜看他的眼神还是怯怯的，他从看到她的第一眼就控制不住发怵，整个早餐过程中硬是一次魔法都没使用过，唯恐自己的什么举动让她再次爆发。  
阿不思忙着提醒阿不福斯不要只吃羊奶酪，一边不时轻声细语地对妹妹说话，阿列安娜回答的声音很小，她看大姐的眼神并不比看格林德沃的亲热太多，格林德沃想起多年前那个默然者的结局，觉得胃里搁了一块铅，因此没有理会山羊小子含沙射影的挑衅。  
饭后本该是他和阿不思的二人世界，可山羊小子着急赶着羊出门，囔囔着他的宝宝们已经有三天没有自由地觅食，并列出了一大堆耸人听闻的羊类病症。他已无心再去墓园探究那些已经知道的东西，只要与阿不思呆在一起在哪里都没所谓，于是懒得为难十五岁的小孩子，留在屋里与阿不思一同看护阿列安娜。  
这是个挺奇妙的时刻，格林德沃拿了本书挡在眼前，他还记得当年在第一次见到阿列安娜时便声称对带孩子没有任何兴趣，现在已经是八月，想要再扭转固有印象怕是不可能了。于是一百一十六岁的格林德沃只得与他的好奇心一起躲在书页之后观察。  
阿不思显得有些不好意思，女孩的目光时不时朝他飘来，眼里带着探寻，他知道这是对方在确认自己是不是生气，于是故作姿态，时不时用力翻书，假装不满，又要注意力道，以免真的吓到阿列安娜，可谓是十分辛苦。  
无论阿不思是不是愿意做这些小事，她的确精于此道。观察一番后的格林德沃得出了结论。阿列安娜比起克雷登斯要幸运百倍不止，至少她的家人是真心对她，并且展示出了相当程度的耐心。他看着那对姐妹坐在一起看一本无聊透顶的图画书，眼前的阿列安娜渐渐转化为另一个形象，可惜他没见过那小子小时候长什么样，于是那个形象也显得模糊不清。  
他在她面前大概是个听话的好儿子。格林德沃盯着“不是满月时采集的月光只能让药剂发挥出一半的效果”一句快十分钟，脑子里各种各样的片段像坩埚里的泡泡那样逐个冒起接着炸开。  
反正不会是他的好儿子。  
他终于想起翻页，却听到了敲门声，三个人同时抬起眼，阿列安娜盯着门口开始发抖，下意识往姐姐身边缩。格林德沃看了一眼那个小女孩，在阿不思下决定之前放下书走过去打开了门。  
的确不是山羊小子。  
他与那位女士面面相觑，对方似乎也没想到开门的会是自己，他隐约有些印象她似乎是戈德里克山谷里某大户的女主人，但一时记不起名字，只能保持那副过分礼貌的表情。  
“日安女士，请问您有什么事吗。”他一开口便不免泄露出了对领地的保护欲，而对方显然接收到了这一点，这让她的表情顿时微妙了起来。  
“日安格林德沃先生。”她飞快地瞟了一眼里间，“邓布利多先生受了点伤，目前在我那里上药。我想得通知一下他家里，毕竟他的羊群还在我的花园，我和亨利都没有对付羊的经验，亨利的爸爸也不在家，恐怕需要邓布利多小姐的帮忙。”  
波特夫人说得十分客气，可无论是谁都能明白情况不会真的像她的语气听起来那样轻松。邓布利多家在当地以孤僻著名，能让波特夫人亲自登门显然情况非常不妙，阿不思已经开始不住道歉，并表示在安置好妹妹之后会马上解决好弟弟惹出的麻烦。  
可阿列安娜显然不能一个人在家，无论她是睡着还是清醒。格林德沃知道他的姑娘开始为难了，她没自信把妹妹交给自己，又不可能分身出来留半个阿不思邓布利多在家里看顾妹妹。她只带妹妹回卧室，却并不向他求助，他暗自叹气，朝波特夫人致意后便幻影移行突得消失，待到再出现时便是带着巴希达夫人一起了。  
这样的安排显然让各方都相对满意，阿不思向巴希达夫人道了谢便跟着波特夫人往波特家的庄园前进，格林德沃完全没有置身事外的自觉，一步不错地跟着两位女士，并在路上打听出更多细节。波特夫人几次欲言又止，不得不接受他打算将此事负责到底的事实。  
好在两位年轻人的相貌和始终真诚礼貌的态度加上波特夫人的好修养使整个过程显得并不尴尬，波特家的儿子跟阿不福斯是同学，可惜感情并没有大家希望得那样深厚，加上阿不福斯的几只小羊逃脱了主人的视线，偷偷钻入了波特夫人的玫瑰丛大快朵颐，两个年轻人在校外相遇没了级长的管束和其他同学的调解，自然动起手来。他们虽然还记得未成年不能在校外使用魔法，但十五岁小伙子们的拳头也够人受得了。  
格林德沃有一瞬间后悔没有在饭后拖着阿不思直接出门，这样山羊小子就没了出门作怪给他姐姐添乱的机会。毕竟他们当年虽然用各种方式在戈德里克山谷搞出了不少动静，但从没真正影响到旁人。他看了眼身边红头发的姑娘，只觉得梅林在安排命运时过于不公。  
波特庄园是戈德里克山谷里最好的一座宅子，除了主宅的三层之外前院和后院都有广阔的空间任主人尽情发挥，阿不思一路看得十分仔细，像是想要记住这里的一草一木。格林德沃不免有些跃跃欲试，毕竟德国森林里的格林德沃庄园又要比这宏伟得多了。  
“邓布利多小姐的优秀我早有耳闻，以后如果方便，随时欢迎你来庄园做客。”波特夫人将他们穿过前厅和客厅，一个家养小精灵抱着衣物篮路过时停下朝他们鞠了一躬。格林德沃看到阿不思偷偷朝着那个小东西点头致意，这显然吓了那个小东西一跳。  
“您的花园生机盎然。”阿不思语气真诚，波特夫人收下了她的恭维，格林德沃却从那语气中听出了些感叹的味道。  
长辈们到达波特夫人的小会客厅时两个格兰芬多已经上好了药，被一张茶桌分在两边。亨利波特的右眼乌黑，嘴角也裂了，但整个人相当放松地瘫在扶手椅里端着茶细品，阿不福斯的一边鼻孔用纸团堵着阻止血继续流，颧骨肿得老高，他显然紧张得多，少年挺直了背坐在那把舒服的椅子上，表情却像是坐在玻璃碎片上，看到姐姐背后还跟着金毛，他的脸色显然更差了。  
孩子对于事件本身的叙述自然带了当事人的感情色彩。格林德沃看出了阿不福斯的心虚，但也不得不承认波特的小鬼应该收拾一下，加上双方挂彩程度相同，波特夫人只希望自家的花园能恢复原样，阿不思则保证在一周之内能彻底解决这个问题，理性的人处理起这些总是迅速又令人愉快，阿不思跟着波特夫人去看花园的破坏情况，留下三个年龄相仿的（至少表面年龄相仿）对峙。  
“你姐夫比你有教养多了，邓布利多。”格林德沃按住了企图再次动手的阿不福斯，他跟这一家有的是交道要打，无论是眼前这个嚣张的小鬼还是他那个被阿不思当成宝贝一样的曾孙。  
“他不是我姐夫！”  
“那也快了。等到你姐姐结了婚，你还能上哪去呢小可怜。”  
格林德沃不记得十五六岁的青少年是不是都这么火气旺盛好惹事生非，他打了个响指，一手端起自己面前的茶，看着准备掀桌子的少年们犹如暂停一般被定住，他有些烦躁地发现他们还能转动眼珠，可见他的确太久没有活动筋骨了。  
“我建议二位都冷静一点。”茶勺随着格林德沃的指尖转动，慢慢搅拌着那杯红茶：“波特夫人和阿不思回来的时候恐怕不希望看到茶具碎片和满地的茶渣，烧制的时候加了蝮蛇鳞粉，这套瓷器可不是简单的恢复如初就能修复完好的。”他看了阿不福斯一眼，又在亨利波特对着小山羊面露讽刺的时候看向他。  
“至于波特先生的教养，我也的确领教到了。”他把茶杯放回小几上为自己续上水接着让小几自己走到一米之外，“你说如果你妈妈如果知道你往学校偷运火焰威士忌会怎么样呢？别用那副表情看我，我没功夫盯着一个四年级小鬼的行踪，只是解酒魔药甘草用量太大寒性过重，长期以往你怕是打不了魁地奇了。”  
他朝脸色难看的少年人露出了个假笑：“茶杯都握不稳，别说扫帚了。波特家出品的魔药不错，出了个酒鬼真是可惜。”  
这下连阿不福斯都诧异了。亨利波特的脸色由红转白，而格林德沃适时凑近，少年的冷汗顺着额角滑下来。  
“不过人各有难处，我对于波特家的传承兴趣不大，只是邓布利多的事却不得不管。我也不喜欢这个山羊小子，只是你既然也看出了他姐姐跟我是什么关系，也该明白我的立场是什么。你运你的酒，我看好我的人，相安无事？”  
格林德沃收到了亨利波特的眼神点点头：“商人世家的确好沟通，学着点，小山羊。”  
响指过后，两个少年由于惯性猛地撞在一起，各自眼冒金星。  
“你会无杖魔法。”亨利波特捂着自己的额头声音微微颤抖，由于父亲的原因他认识的傲罗不少，可没一个能像眼前这个看起来大不了他们多少的家伙这样将其使得像一年级的漂浮咒般轻松。  
“你要学的还多着呢小子。”格林德沃让小几走了回来，它和全体茶具向他鞠躬，为他免去它们进修理店的灾祸。  
阿不福斯看着他不再说话，没过多久波特夫人和阿不思便回到了这里，阿不思已经将小羊们赶回了家中，她再次向波特夫人和亨利致歉，三人一起离开了波特庄园。  
阿不福斯异常沉默，他似乎等着姐姐的训斥，可阿不思却没满足他，回到家时阿列安娜已经在巴希达的照看下睡下，老夫人不免对他的伤势感叹担心几句，又塞了些草药给阿不思，少女谢过后上楼熬药去了，午饭被巴希达强硬地承包，剩下的两个不安分子在客厅里收拾阿列安娜的画册和玩具。  
“那是紫玫瑰。”阿不福斯突然打破沉默，“一枝要二十个纳特，好的品相甚至要一个西可，种子也不便宜。我听过学校的女生们讲起过这个。”  
格林德沃闻言从一团乱的书堆里抬起头，眼神示意让他继续。  
“我是说……我，羊可以再养。我可以把它们赶到市集去卖掉，然后买它的种子。”  
格林德沃收回眼神继续手上的工作：“你该去跟阿不思商量，而不是我。”  
他等了一会儿，既没听到小鬼上楼的脚步声也没被毛绒玩具攻击。但他的确也没指望十五岁的阅历能让人多有担当，平心而论，这只山羊只怕还要比十五岁的自己强些。  
“你是格林德沃吗？”他被这句话突然击中，转过身跟阿不福斯对视，少年眼里毫无畏惧，格兰芬多总有傻得过分的无所畏惧。  
“格林德沃不像你这样。”小山羊飞快地朝楼上瞟了一眼，“他没那个功夫为我姐姐解决这种‘小事情’。”  
少年人总是冲动，格林德沃心想。阿不福斯的手靠近裤缝，魔杖杖尖在他的衣兜里克制地一闪一闪。


	4. Chapter 4

英国未成年巫师不得在霍格沃茨之外使用魔法，包括假期。违反规定的学生将予以开除处理。  
阿不思不希望这小子辍学。  
格林德沃深吸一口气，觉得自己真是自找没趣活受罪。他唯一庆幸的是阿列安娜不在场，不然他也不敢确保会发生什么。  
“你觉得你是什么‘小事情’吗？”他朝对方走去，阿不福斯迟迟不敢真的拔出魔杖，阿列安娜的房间在一楼。  
“你和你妹妹到底占去了你姐姐多少时间和精力，我希望你心里至少有个底。我的确早晚有一天会把她带走，但在你们两个拖油瓶彻底让她放心之前，她哪都没法去。”  
他比阿不福斯高出一个头，微微垂下眼看人的时候压迫感十足，阿不福斯感受到了蠢蠢欲动的魔压，十五岁的少年一时透不过气，他只知道对方的实力与姐姐旗鼓相当，但他现在开始怀疑对方到底还隐藏了多少实力。  
“你是不是‘小事情’，我说了不算，她说了才算。波特家的小子尚且还有点脑子，做了什么事也知道自己想办法兜着不给家里添乱，你除了天天像个十岁的小姑娘一样囔囔着要妈妈更多的注意力之外还知道做什么？！”  
“我说过我可以退学打工在家里照顾安娜！到底是谁假惺惺地说什么我必须完成学业，把安娜交给她来照顾？！”  
“哈！多了不起的牺牲啊，‘我可以退学打工’，那么你退学了以后能干什么能上哪去？！酒吧的酒保还是翻倒巷里的情报贩子？我就算被开除靠着论文稿费也能高枕无忧，你靠什么？你的羊？”  
阿不福斯的魔杖抵着他的胸口，格林德沃低下头瞄了一眼，显然没有真的把这当作多大的威胁：“恼羞成怒了？可你自己也清楚这是事实，不然你早就动手了。读完最后三年你还有点可能进圣芒戈，甚至有点可能在阿列安娜的病症上有点作为，阿不思到底是怎么考虑的，你就不能从那群羊身上稍微分出一点脑子！”  
“那都是因为你！”阿不福斯的眼睛像是真正发怒的山羊一般通红，“如果没有你，这一切当然应该是这样的！”  
阿不福斯的杖尖颤抖不止，格林德沃没有开口，他不敢进一步动作，却也没有打算罢手。  
“所以现在是我跟你提出这些的。”暴涨的魔压几乎在瞬间冷却下去，格林德沃压低了声音：“你把这当作威胁也好，交易也好，当你们不再是她的‘小问题’之后，我才会带她走，在这之前少给她再添麻烦，明白了吗？”  
阿不福斯看了他一眼，终于收起魔杖：“这才是你，格林德沃。在你眼里大多数人都是该被你踩在脚下的蚂蚁。”  
“很高兴你终于长进了一点。”格林德沃转过身继续收拾地上的画册，“我爱的是她，我可以愿意为她忍受你们这群毫无自觉的拖油瓶，但仅仅止于此了。”  
“谢谢提醒。”阿不福斯还是用毛绒公仔从背后袭击了他，“真是令人荣幸。”  
“荣幸什么？”阿不思出现在楼梯尽头往楼下走，“盖勒特，算我求你，至少今天别去招惹他了。”  
格林德沃举起双手做投降状，在女孩看不见的角度给了阿不福斯一个不怀好意的笑，接着往厨房走去了。他跟姑婆打了个招呼，又在她眼皮子底下顺走一小块干酪偷吃了，客厅隐隐传来阿不思对弟弟的劝告。  
“需要帮忙吗姑婆？”他的家政魔法烂得可以，不过他一直坚信这种小魔法学起来花不了多少时间。巴希达夫人笑呵呵的，说不偷吃就是对她最大的帮助了。他赶紧撤回已经伸向蓝莓的手。  
“阿不福斯是个好孩子，只是脾气没有他姐姐那么温和，你该多看人的优点盖勒特。”巴希达夫人把香菜碎加入坩埚里，“毕竟不是每个孩子都能像阿不思那样优秀的，你该多点耐心，他是阿不思的弟弟。”  
“我已经尽力了。”格林德沃不满地嘟嘟囔囔，换作一百年前他早跟山羊小子打起来了，或者表面让步，实际上已经准备好了在他的山羊草料里加点别的什么东西。  
“阿不思会很难过的，如果你们相处不好。”老妇人把盖子盖上打算最后焖一会儿，“毕竟你们对她而言都很重要。”  
“我明白，姑婆。”  
“你真明白的话，就该赶紧给你家里回信！”巴希达瞪他一眼，“你妈妈都快担心死了，我哥哥说你再没消息就把你从挂毯上烧掉（他还是这个暴脾气），你真是个坏小子！”  
“让他烧吧。”格林德沃翻了个白眼，“从我五岁把蛋糕扣在德国魔法部长脑袋上开始，爷爷这句话就没停过。”  
“这次可不一样。”巴希达作势要拿汤勺敲他的脑袋，“别以为我不知道你在盘算什么，不正经的小家伙！”  
按照实际年龄他现在可不是个“小家伙”了。格林德沃看着忙于灶前的姑婆，在他发起战争后的岁月里也有看到过她发表过关于自己的势力与行踪梳理的论文，更远的未来他甚至在报纸上看到关于他的历史专著书籍广告，姑婆的名字印在作者第二顺位，他是就着纽蒙伽德的月光看到这则广告的，那已经是1980年的初春了，那天的报纸头版是邓布利多校长的曾孙菲茨威廉•布尔斯特罗德为救出三个哑炮死于食死徒引发的骚乱中，其母安娜•邓布利多悲痛欲绝。  
“你看起来不太好。”巴希达的声音打破了他的回忆，“如果没法跟我这个老婆子说，还是要告诉阿不思，跟她一起想想办法，没什么是过不去的孩子。”  
“哪怕我做了很可怕的事？”格林德沃下意识脱口而出，若他真的只有十六岁，大概还会相信点这种乐观到傻气的天真鼓励，可他只怕有些鸿沟连死亡都无法填平。  
巴希达这次真的拿汤勺柄敲了他的头，格林德沃捂着额头嘶了一声，老妇人皱着眉：“你在想什么哪，她当然会了，那孩子多爱你啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

冲着巴希达姑婆这一句他在饭后找了阿不思，希望女友带他对角巷一日游。她明显为难，推说自己的目的不是去逛街游玩，没法为他做更多的向导恐怕会让他失望，于是他不得不做了各种各样的保证，就差没抓着阿不福斯做见证来个牢不可破咒了，阿不思才勉强答应。  
晚上回到巴希达阁楼的格林德沃头一次翻出自己的龙皮钱袋开始计算。阿不思需要买紫玫瑰的种子和营养液，山羊小子新学期的用品课本也需要置办，还有几味阿列安娜一直在服用的药剂原材料。他从没真正了解清楚当年阿不思家里的财务情况，以防万一只能都备着，还得想办法在不伤她自尊的前提下让她接受这些好意。  
这大概就是跟年轻人谈恋爱的感觉。格林德沃叹了口气，怀疑自己是在当父亲。  
第二天早上站在壁炉前阿不思再一次对他强调，念出目的地的时候一定要口齿清晰，他们家的飞路粉是五年前买的，她可不希望把他送到魔法部神秘事务司去。  
“宝贝我很受伤。”他有点后悔故意在她面前保持年轻时那口德式英语了。阿不思翻了个白眼：“对角巷见盖勒特。”  
事实证明他的伦敦腔从不让人失望，格林德沃跨出咿啦猫头鹰商店的壁炉的一瞬看到了至少五十个一百八十度回头的毛绒脑袋，那些小东西被他惊醒了，个个脸色不善，只有老板笑眯了眼，问他需要哪一种，个人推荐林枭。  
他从没像现在这样怀念福克斯。格林德沃颇有些狼狈地从笼子和羽毛之间的缝隙挤出商店，那只蠢鸟至少是位真正高雅的女士，不会因为自己手上没有鱼干或者布丁就拿屁股对着人。他踏上对角巷的主街，此时正是学生采购季，男女巫师带着孩子们穿行其中，他们身上的服饰让格林德沃感到从未有过的亲切。这真的是从前的时代，他还年轻的时代。  
实际上当年他也偷偷来过对角巷。那时他跟阿不思闹了点小小的不愉快，于是跑来寻一件合人心意的礼物以寻求原谅，当然，最后他也成功了。  
摩金夫人长袍专卖店。格林德沃站在店门前驻足了一会儿，最终还是跨入了这家店，这是个没必要绕过的美妙历史点，况且一条裙子也花不了多少钱。  
“我看你在门口好久了亲爱的。”这位摩金夫人身材高挑，她穿着紫色的袍子，袍子下却是麻瓜风格的服饰，盖勒特只消一眼就能看出腰部是个漂亮的变形术而非束腰，因此在心里又多生了几分好感。  
“我想应该不是制服，对吧？你看起来不像那些十五六岁的学生。”她笑起来很和蔼，而格林德沃知道自己正被上下打量，而对方显然十分认同他的穿衣品味。  
“的确不是。”他含糊回答了这个问题，“我需要一条裙子，日装，要紫色的。”  
“面料方面有什么要求吗？”摩金夫人显然已经从对方的态度上发现了这是位大客户，因此更为殷勤了，她指挥布料们一一为这位先生展示自己，格林德沃选了更亲肤的品种，这让摩金夫人的神情再次产生了些变化。接下来是确定花边的纹样和袖子的款式，格林德沃把麻瓜们常用的花木改成星宿与神奇动物，摩金夫人甚至打算打听他有没有从事服装设计的意向。  
“多久能拿到成品。”他写下尺寸和五个加隆一起交给对方，一晃眼却看到窗外路过了个熟悉的身影，波特家的小子从对面的一家店里鬼鬼祟祟地里走出来，十五岁的男孩四处张望着，他披着件斗篷，像是怕被熟人发现行踪。  
“最快下周，您可以把地址留给我，猫头鹰会及时为您送到，定制产品我们是包邮的。”摩金夫人扫了一眼那张纸上过于完善的尺寸，而她的客人正飞快地写下地址，她把数据换算成具体的放量：“您不是替您母亲来的吗，格林德沃先生？”  
格林德沃半只脚已经跨出了店门，只来得及留下一句：“那是送我太太的。”  
亨利波特已经不见了。格林德沃身上不可能有关于那小子的物品用以追踪他，对角巷人太多，他随时可以找个有壁炉的商店回家。  
格林德沃顺着波特小子来的方向看过去，那家店看起来又小又破，门上的金字招牌已经开始剥落了，上面写着：奥利凡德，自公元前三百八十二年起制作精良魔杖，而那个看上去一个月没打扫过的橱窗里，蓝色软垫上孤零零地摆着一根魔杖。  
魔杖。  
格林德沃看着橱窗里那根魔杖只觉得冷汗瞬间浸满了他衬衣，他想起了刚回来这里的那个早上做的那个梦。梦里阿不思躺在他怀里笑着凑过来吻他，他把她牢牢搂着，丝毫不敢怠慢。  
“你在担心什么呢？”她抚摸他皱起的眉头，“一切都会好起来的。”  
“这取决于你。你就是一切。”  
“别闹了盖勒特。”她笑了，“你明明知道不是。”  
格林德沃向后退了一步，有一瞬间他怀疑在推开门之后会发现门后是纽蒙伽德的顶层牢房，一百一十五岁的自己会坐在角落咧开没牙的嘴，冲他阴惨惨地笑。而当他想退回去的时候，却发现背后只有黑色的砖石，视线里自己的双手会渐渐起皱干枯，最后变回他们该有的模样。另一个“格林德沃”会走到他的面前用嘶哑得不成样子的嗓音告诉他：“你真以为你可以装作若无其事地重新开始？”  
那家小店的门从里间打开了，格林德沃得以从自己臆想的幻境中清醒过来，两个明显刚刚到入学年龄的小巫师嬉笑着走出那家魔杖店，她们手上拿着自己的新魔杖小脑袋聚在一起叽叽喳喳地讨论，负责付钱的父母们则走在她们身后，聊天内容无非是上涨的魔杖价格和魔法部死活不肯上涨的薪水。  
他深吸一口气，推开门走进了奥利凡德。  
里间似乎传来了一声铃响，不过老板也无需收到提醒，最近他生意兴隆，目前正在前台收拾上一位客人试过的众多魔杖。格林德沃扫视整个店面，这里跟格里戈维奇的店面看起来大同小异，销售区域的魔杖纸盒几乎垒上天花板，可惜根本世上没有那么多巫师，总有些魔杖注定无法得到主人。  
“欧洲的魔杖我很少接触。”老板甚至没抬头看他一眼，“如果是损坏，建议您还是拿回购买它的地方修理，毕竟制作它的人才是最了解它的人。”  
“我暂时不需要这方面的服务。”格林德沃在长椅上坐下，“但我有个朋友的确遇上了点麻烦。”  
“那恐怕需要他本人来才行，或者您带来了您朋友的魔杖？”老板终于收拾好最后一盒魔杖，他拿出一块灰扑扑都抹布擦了擦手，这才抬眼看了格林德沃第一眼。  
奥利凡德家族那双本来就如同月亮一般明亮眼睛顿时变得更亮了，魔杖匠人绕过前台走到他面前，语气有些不稳：“能不能，请您给我看一眼您的魔杖？”  
他把那根银椴木递给对方，奥利凡德细细把玩，那双眼睛也跟着时明时暗：“德国产，格里戈维奇家的作品，银椴木，龙心健芯，弹性一流，十二英寸半长。是根很好的魔杖，先生。”  
“可你似乎觉得它还不够好。”  
“不不不，我无意中伤同行的作品，毕竟每个做我们这行的都希望能做出最好的，如果一根魔杖没有过匠人自己这一关是绝无可能拿出来售卖的。”奥利凡德先生叹了口气，“只是有时不仅仅是魔杖难以挑选到最适合它的主人，有的巫师也许一生都难以遇见最适合自己的魔杖。”  
格林德沃没搭他的腔，话题已经朝着相当危险的方向跑去了，他得克制住这个，可奥利凡德显然没有这个自觉，再开口的语气近乎是扼腕叹息了。  
“这是根极适合精神系魔法的好魔杖，我相信先生您在这方面一定颇有建树，可光光是精神系可不够。它应该更强大，它不该有任何专长，它本身就拥有一切专长。”  
“可我暂时还不准备换掉它。”格林德沃企图转移话题，“除非它完全折断，再也无法修复了。”  
“是的，是的。就像可怜的波特先生那样，但是可怜的波特先生更为可怜，我现有的魔杖没有一根像他之前的那根那样趁他的手，只能重新订做。年轻人们都应该更加小心地对待自己的魔杖。”  
“您是说，波特先生的魔杖折断了？”  
“是的先生，一般人我也不会告诉他们，但先生你实在特别。”奥利凡德先生摇了摇头，“我不该说这么多的，但是我总得给您一个忠告，毕竟您现有的这根魔杖算是最适合您的了，再找一根可不容易，恐怕需要传说中的魔杖才行……天知道小波特先生为什么要去招惹那样危险的东西，魔杖们的强度固然加持过，但也没法抵御那些神奇动物的獠牙。”  
“神奇动物？”  
“对！一口下去就成两截了，从断口可以看得清清楚楚，狮身有翼人面兽可不是一个还没五年级的学生该碰的！”  
“盖勒特？”格林德沃刚想进一步追问下去，熟悉的声音先一步打断了一切，阿不思半推开门正站在那里。  
“你在这里做什么？”


	6. Chapter 6

去丽痕书店的路上两个人全程一言不发。  
准确的说一言不发的情况仅限于他们两人之间，阿不思时不时会遇上老同学或学弟学妹，甚至还有两个教授跟她打招呼。女孩的人缘很好，那位药草学教授盛赞了她上个月发表在期刊上的那篇关于月光苣的论文，并再次邀请她出任助教。  
“我这两年暂时得留在家里，至少等阿不福斯毕业了再做打算。”她的回答引起了对方的一阵叹息，这位责任感极强的先生立即保证自己会在新学期里好好督促阿不福斯的课业，也算是为她帮一点忙。  
格林德沃讨厌这种过分热情带来的殷勤。他在心里不屑地想山羊小子怕是完全不需要也不希望有这样的“帮忙”。他想牵阿不思的手或揽着她的肩膀，又怕这样过分亲昵的举动会引起阿不思更多的不满，这里到处都是她的熟人，人人都认识她，而且他们彼此认识。  
而我才是个莫名其妙的陌生人，无论我出现还是消失在她身边，都不会引起太多的惊讶和目光，可我明明才应该是她身边最重要的一部分。  
格林德沃看了一眼继续跟教授交谈的阿不思，然而他的愤懑被心虚压制，真实的年岁和责任感让他不会突然把这个教授的帽子变成一条银斑响尾蛇，虽然他真的很想。  
醒醒吧蠢蛋，她就算是个老太太了也有我照顾。格林德沃在心里暗暗诅咒着，他大概想得过于大声以至于大脑封闭术都没能压住这份不满，阿不思回过头看了他一眼，她听到了。  
“我得过去了，我的朋友还在等我。”她朝教授道别，对方微微抬起帽檐向她致意：“我似乎没有见过那个孩子，他是霍格沃茨的学生吗？”  
“他是德姆斯特朗的学生。是我邻居的侄孙，来英国度假的。”阿不思的发言极其官方，“正好我要来买些东西，所以他也跟来看看对角巷是什么样的。”  
“那你可要注意了阿不思，别让那位小朋友去了对角巷以外的地方。”那位草药学教授的脸色立即严肃起来压低了声音，“你知道我说的是什么地方。无意冒犯你的朋友，但德姆斯特朗对待黑魔法的态度，所有人可都是知道的。”  
“当然先生。”阿不思依旧微笑着，“我明白的。”  
格林德沃决定在整个逛书店的过程中不说一句话。这非常幼稚，但他就是想这么做，麻瓜们都知道人是会越活越小越计较的，所以他现在就是十六岁，不，比十六岁还要小多了。  
阿不思照着书单找来了所有五年级需要的书籍，她提议过让阿不福斯用自己的旧课本和笔记，但弟弟拒绝了前者，却也保证会尽自己所能好好研究后者。她惊异于弟弟突然的转变，因此完全沉浸喜悦中，没有理会金毛黑得像坩埚底的脸，而这也成功让金毛的脸更黑了。但结完账后格林德沃倒是十分自觉，抢先一步提过了所有书，他自己也买了一本，《古今十大黑巫师》。  
“符合我的气质。”这是他的说法，而阿不思则终于有被逗笑的迹象，这才让去魔药店时的气氛终于不那么糟糕。  
“我找了你很久。”阿不思解释起自己刚刚的态度，“我先去了丽痕书店，我以为你会去找找有没有喜欢的书，然后又去了扫帚店，可还是没看见你，最后还是咿啦猫头鹰的老板说见过一个像你的年轻人。”  
“我很抱歉，我该事先跟你商量一下的。”还好摩金夫人那里没有暴露，格林德沃松了一口气。  
清单上只剩下阿列安娜的药剂原料，阿不思写得相当笼统，并未明确标出需要哪些药材。进入魔药店后他只得自己逛逛，店里的药材算得上中等水平，对于普通的教学来说完全足够了，可对于真正运用在像阿列安娜那样极端的病例中明显不足。阿不思显然也知道这一点，她只能尽量避开店主的目光选成色好些的，格林德沃于是主动缠住那位小眼睛的巫师，装作一副对龙肝十分感兴趣的样子问个没完。  
“你们这里提供送货服务吗？”他眼见着阿不思埋首于药材中便压低声音提出了自己的来意，未来之人对于默然者的研究程度自然比现在的小姑娘深入得多。克雷登斯甚至能真正掌控那些黑暗的物质，他有心在阿列安娜身上帮忙，但太过超前只能引起阿不思的怀疑。  
“当然先生，但购买的价格在十个加隆以内是需要运费的。”小眼睛巫师笑得彻底没了眼，“您只需要写下您需要的药材名字和地址。”  
暴利行业一如既往地吝啬。格林德沃懒得与他争辩：“如果可以，请您尽量在周一清晨送货。我太太要是发现我花这么多钱在研究上，下次我就难以再从这里买什么了。”  
老板扫了一眼他列出的清单，甲虫一样的眼睛简直要放出光来，连连答应。  
可他刚付完定金，店外的对角巷的人群里突然骚动起来，阿不思依旧把注意力放在药材上，窗外的喧哗声越来越大，直到一个灰头土脸的男孩一把推开魔药店的大门。  
“先生请您小心点不要撞到独角兽兽……”“姐！”  
阿不思被这声陌生的称呼和熟悉的声音惊醒，猛地抬起头，阿不福斯站在门口气喘吁吁，他头发上全是灰尘，衣服也被划破了无数个洞，像是刚从废墟里爬出来一样，或许他就是刚从废墟里爬出来。  
“安娜……”阿不思喃喃着，阿不福斯的表现不需要再多说明什么了，格林德沃则迅速扭过头盯着老板：“这里有壁炉吗？”  
没必要再掩饰伦敦腔了。格林德沃的速度甚至比阿不思还要快些，他们在巴希达家中的壁炉回到戈德里克山谷。阿不福斯已经做了能做得最好的处理，把安娜交给巴希达，尽力保住了邓布利多宅周围的土地。可上午离开时还完好的房子已经真的只能用废墟形容，最小的男孩能保住自己和妹妹的性命已经是最大的奇迹。  
“是我的错……”阿不福斯呆呆地看着自己曾经的家，“我该一直陪着她的，而不是中途去院子里喂羊。”  
格林德沃难得安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，他深知默然者爆发时的威力，哪怕是魔力强大的成年巫师都容易被这股力量击倒甚至毙命。爆发时的默然者甚至会忘记自己是谁，那股能量会趁他们意志薄弱或是情绪激动时夺过他们的神志和身体的掌控权，而等到他们清醒之后需要面临的往往是更大的刺激。  
阿不思似乎完全呆住了，她有大概一分钟完全站在那堆废墟之前一动不动。她从十一岁起就住在这，无论她曾经一度怎样嫌恶，但这里毕竟是唯一她可以回到的地方，而格林德沃比任何人都更明白这一点。  
“你先带着山羊小子回我姑婆那里。”他扳过女孩的肩膀，“你妹妹需要你照顾，她应该也吓坏了，需要她熟悉的人在身边安慰她，我们不能在一天之内毁掉两栋房子，不然我今晚只能带你们回德国睡了。”  
阿不思似乎被他这一串保证吓住了，她迅速找回了理智：“让阿不福斯先回去，安娜今天犯过一次病，不能让巴希达夫人一个人看护她。”  
格林德沃皱起眉，他听懂了其中的意思：“你知道这是多大的工程量，你不能在一个晚上之内完全修复好这一切，这至少得三天。”  
“如果现在开始就不需要三天了。”阿不思已经掏出了魔杖，“让阿不福斯过去盖勒特，我能处理好这个。”  
她已经挥舞起了修复咒的起手式，这是个相当复杂的魔法，对于魔力和精确度的要求同样高，这个魔法通常是由多人同时施展的，一般只用于魔法部在战后修复被毁坏的住宅。对于日后的她而言或许这不算是个太麻烦的事，但毕竟她还不是全盛时期的阿不思邓布利多。  
格林德沃跟阿不福斯说明了安排，山羊小子难得没有异议立即照办了。而他也抽出魔杖，开始了与阿不思邓布利多一样的动作。  
她完全不寻求自己的帮助，甚至为他所做的安慰与合理提议而惊讶。  
格林德沃的脸色在杖尖发射出的光芒里显得晦暗不明。  
好像她认定了即使向自己寻求帮助，也绝无可能得到回应。


	7. Chapter 7

阿列安娜很争气，在格林德沃努力压抑着自己的魔力和阿不思一起修复那栋宅子期间她没有再出问题。夜色完全黑下来的时候他们恢复了整个房子的外观和一楼的布局，二楼的大多数家具还是一堆破烂，但天色已晚，目前的空间也足够让邓布利多一家好好休息了。

“我得回去了。”格林德沃挥动魔杖将巴希达带来的晚餐餐具收进那个篮子里，“明天早上我再过来。”

“明天早上我得去波特家，下午的时间也足够把二楼恢复了。”阿不思把他送到门口，格林德沃想亲吻她的脸颊，但阿不思看起来太疲惫了。

“晚安。”他最终没有勉强对方，这一整天已经足够混乱，他更希望阿不思能好好休息。

阿不福斯在姐姐关上门之后依旧没有收回眼神，少年等了一会儿，发现阿不思只是埋头收拾抢救出来的衣物并没有开口的意思，于是还是没忍住。

“你们吵架了？”

阿不思抬头看了他一眼：“怎么了？”

阿不福斯没法习惯姐姐脸上这种不带说教的询问，他不喜欢自己满腔的情绪打进一团棉花：“他竟然没有留下。我还以为今天晚上他会住在这里。”

“今晚我跟安娜睡，一楼只有一间卧室，让他留下，难不成你愿意跟他分享一个客厅？”阿不思嘴角带着点笑，并没有把弟弟的疑问放在心上。她的确已经很疲倦了，指挥着魔杖快速把衣服叠好，只想赶紧归置好这一切然后去休息。

所以她并未想到阿不福斯对此的关心已经到了如此的地步。红头发的男孩子走到她面前喊了她一声。

“我还不至于连你谈个恋爱都要横插一脚。”阿不福斯的目光不断躲闪，“只是希望你不要太着急结婚去当富太太，至少在我能照顾安娜之前，而且就那个混蛋之前的那副样子，我还担心到时我要照顾你和安娜两个。”

他越说声音越小，却半天没得到任何的反馈，于是试探着抬眼看一眼姐姐，结果被她的反应吓了一跳，阿不福斯没见过阿不思流露出这样悲戚的神情，邓布利多家的长女哪怕在家里也少有情绪激烈的时候，他厌恶她那副高高在上的样子，但真见她这样又只剩慌张了。

“我明白你的担心，谢谢，阿不福斯。”他的姐姐冲他微笑，那让他想起妈妈。

“我……你……总之！你要跟那个德国佬在一起就在一起，只要别忘了安娜现在还需要你就行！”

“我以为你会很讨厌他。”

“其实还行。”阿不福斯抓了抓头发，“也没我一开始想的那么讨厌。”

“他跟你说了什么吗？”

“什么？”阿不福斯一头雾水，只觉得最近无论是德国佬还是阿不思都有点他说不上来的奇怪，或许这些天才都是这样多变。

但到底是哪里出了问题呢？

格林德沃躺在阁楼的那张小床上，预感这一夜自己怕是难以入眠。

他把从回到这里之后与阿不思的每一次相处细细回顾了一遍，思考他们的每一句对话，阿不思情绪的每一次细微变化，以及自己回馈的所有反应。阿不思还爱着他，这毫无疑问，但她却不像曾经那样信任他。他自认对于目前为止发生的一切已经做出了最合理的反应，但这些得全部基于这就是那个1899年的基础上。如果阿不思根本不是他记忆里那个十八岁的姑娘，那么他所做的一切在她眼里都只会是惺惺作态和欲盖弥彰。

或者他根本没有回到属于他的1899年。这个时空的阿不思邓布利多从来就没有对盖勒特格林德沃毫无保留过，他在她心里的份量没有一刻超过了她的家庭，他们是情人，是知己，但那就像世界上任何一对相恋的青少年一样，在某个短暂的时段内为对方燃烧，但只要几个夏天过去后就可以在别人怀里忘掉这一切。

这太讽刺了。当初他面对对方奉上的真心时何尝不是计算着每一分爱意的斤两，如今不顾一切的人成了自己，他才切实明白了把自己完全交与另一个人是得有多大的勇气，又要承担怎样的风险。

不不不。他从床上坐起身。这样还是在计算斤两，他自以为这次付出了真心实意，所以理所当然地认为阿不思也该像上次那样。或者不如说是阿不思曾经对他毫无保留，所以他才会愿意付出现在的这些。可爱从来无法计算重量，就像阿不思曾经为他付出的那些，他不认为自己那时是个值得得到那么爱的人，可他得到了，甚至比一个普通人能得到的还要多得多。

这不公平。格林德沃看向床头的小玻璃瓶子，他把那根头发装在了里面，阿不思的头发，赤褐色的，像隐忍的火光。他想要他的阿不思，从头开始去爱她，补偿她，给她自己能给的一切。但如果这根本不是他的阿不思，或者更糟糕一点，这是那个再也不想见他的阿不思，他的爱再也不是能够打动挽留她的筹码，他该怎么办。

格林德沃干脆起身，他点亮了蜡烛，翻出了几张新羊皮纸，他已经浪费了一个世纪，虽然有幸回到了十六岁的壳子里，但不会真的像十六岁一样沉迷于情绪的纠结。

实际他已经放任自己沉迷太久了，他一味陷在失而复得的快乐里，自动忽略了那些本该注意的不同之处。格林德沃心想。他叫醒了巴希达的猫头鹰，那位先生显然很不满意，他狠狠瞪了他一眼，又看了看信封上的地址，当即转过身拿着毛茸茸的屁股对着他。

“你瞧。”他的魔杖杖尖窜起一团蓝色的火苗，“这种火用水是扑不灭的，是不是很有意思？”

猫头鹰立即叼起那几封信飞快地从窗口消失了。格林德沃望向邓布利多家的方向，它的轮廓在黑暗里看上去跟从前没什么两样，但他知道它的内部不是。

如果她不是自己的阿不思，他也会陪伴她爱护她照顾她一直走到最后，他们已经有了相当亲密的关系，除非哪天她狠心赶自己走，他是不会主动离开的。严格来说这是这副壳子里上一个格林德沃结下的因，但他年纪大了，不想再看到叫阿不思邓布利多的人心碎。

“这就是地狱的本相？”格林德沃看向邓布利多宅的小阳台，他曾经无数次从那翻进翻出，他的爱人会为他留一条门缝，他在她的窗帘上写情诗。可现在那道门缝背后没有蓝色碎花的帘布，只有一片尚未清理归置的狼藉。

第二天他在早饭后才不紧不慢地来到邓布利多家。阿不思已经去波特家了，阿不福斯帮他开了门，阿列安娜看他的眼神还是怯怯的。

“我来修房子。”他表示了来意，山羊小子让他走进来，餐桌上还有每收拾完的碗盘刀叉，格林德沃看了一眼那个怯生生的小姑娘他知道她见不得人施展魔法，便用眼神示意阿不福斯带她出去，但别去太远。男孩下意识扫了一眼餐桌，格林德沃忍住了翻白眼的冲动：“我会帮你弄干净的，行吗？”

这是他回到1899年之后第一次自由施展较为大型的魔法。板材木屑归于原处，独脚的四柱床找回了它另外三条腿得以站起来，镜子的每一片碎片都吵吵嚷嚷，力图保住它们好不容易得来的主权，棉絮在空中像真正的云朵，在清理咒后飘进了枕头的裂口里，最后枕头合上嘴，吃得身材鼓涨。

麻烦的是那些金闪闪的奖牌奖杯和书籍。变形术的奖牌裂成了两半，一半不断把自己变成碎玻璃或着碎石头，另一半则在赤橙黄绿青蓝紫中来回变幻颜色，它们明显有着自己的喜好，不愿意跟兄弟重新合为一体。历史奖杯的杯肚像被人打了一拳似的凹下去，它跳在半空疯狂地背诵魔法史，可惜它肚子上的“那一拳”大概打伤了它的脑子，因为它背的内容没有一条是对的。魔药学与炼金术的奖状在空中互相撕咬，指责对方是“故作高深的老僵尸”和“未成年人才学的玩意”。草药学的奖章不断撞击窗户玻璃，格林德沃怀疑它看上了阿不思阳台上的曼德拉草。

修补永远比破坏麻烦多了，在把那张变形术奖状贴回墙上之后格林德沃怀疑自己的头已经从中间裂开了。这些玩意也只有在阿不思面前才会装出一副矜持的样子，实际上就是一群自满、无知、自以为是的结合体，难怪阿不思后来根本不在意这些，这些亮晶晶的东西除了给人飘飘然的错觉诱惑人堕落之外没有任何的意义，但不打招呼就丢掉阿不思的东西很没礼貌，也许他可以用自己的影响力让阿不思主动放弃这些垃圾。

他有意延长在邓布利多家的时间，中午阿不福斯和阿列安娜回到屋子里时他正在二楼企图修复阿不思的每一本页码错乱的书，阿不福斯显然认为他脑子进水了，但这并没能阻挡他继续这种浪费时间的枯燥工作。

而直到临近晚饭饭点阿不思也没回来，格林德沃回了巴希达家，心想自己可能需要先冷静一下，至少弄清楚这个世界到底是怎么回事。


	8. Chapter 8

致邓布利多。”老囚微微发颤的手握着一根猫头鹰毛做的简易羽毛笔在一张沾满污渍的羊皮纸上书写着，“不必惊讶，我写这封信是因为我从报纸上看到了一则新闻，英国的消息传播到欧洲延迟太久了，这群报社的渣滓！自以为事不关己就高高挂起的傻蛋们！我想知道安娜是否还好，那个男孩，她的儿子，他才十九岁，看好她，她离婚之后发表的论文已经越来越情绪化了，别让她再做出什么傻事来。你的这位学生跟我曾经不同，他以破坏为乐，却从没想过要在废墟上重建起任何东西。照顾好她，走好你要走的每一步。”

他写到这里，突然不知道该怎么继续写下去，或者该不该这么写，自己能不能这么写，他就见过安娜一次，在她五六岁的时候，而现在她已经是一个十九岁男孩的母亲，并且刚刚失去了自己的儿子，可在记忆里她还是那个不吃青菜和胡萝卜的孩子，他的小孙女。

他的小孙女还记得他吗。

他的阿不思，还记得他吗。

他是该以什么身份和立场去写下这些东西，他关心外面世界的动向，尚未完全放弃自己曾经的理想，他看不上后来者的思维与做派，第一反应仍然是联系他梦想起点的同谋者，他相信她的判断和能力，也只相信她的判断和能力。

可他们不是能在暮年依旧一同品茶看书的老友，于公他们是分道扬镳的劲敌，于私他是抛妻弃子的败类。她身边亲朋好友追随者无数，任何人都能在她失去曾孙的时候哀悼致意，唯独他身份尴尬，说与不说都是死结。

可他还是想再见她一面，想当面嘲笑她满脸的皱纹和干瘪的皮肤，想讽刺她从青春年少到白发苍苍都在忙于给小屁孩擦屁股，而那些光屁股的小孩长大后穿起了裤子，却还是会糊自己一身排泄物，她想要帮忙这些傻子，而他们为了面子坚决不肯脱下那块遮羞布，哪怕那块布本身也早就糊了一团。

他正握着羽毛笔思考着，面前突然投下一大片阴影，他抬起头，他的儿子眼神冰冷俯视着他：“她不会来。因为她死了，更因为她不想见你。”

“你闭嘴！”他暴怒着跳起来，想要给他一个教训，他竟然敢这样诅咒他的母亲！可盖文的脸却变成了中年的自己，黑巫师白金色的头发过肩，肮脏而凌乱，浅色的那只瞳孔亮得惊人，血顺着额角的伤口不断爬向整张脸，笑容扭曲：“她躲在那所学校，她不想见你。”

他睁开眼，看到一双瞳孔细长的猫眼，巴希达的猫头鹰正站在他胸口盯着他，发出“咕”的一声。

巴希达的阁楼里发生了一起爆炸。

“我没想炸死他！”格林德沃在姑婆冲进房间里时争辩道，“是他自己停在我胸口上吓我！”

“我才跟你说了多久？耐心一点，小先生！老约翰跟了我二十年了。”巴希达责备地瞪了他一眼，那只猫头鹰正死命往她怀里钻，他尾巴的毛被烧得只剩一半，还冒着烟。格林德沃正迅速给自己套上一件外衣，他的姑婆显然还把他当个孩子，脑子里充满了给光屁股的婴儿盖勒特洗澡的记忆，而一十五岁的灵魂可没法习惯在异性长辈面前半裸，这太不礼貌了。而梅林似乎认为场面还不够混乱，那只猫头鹰带回的信在刚刚的爆炸中被解开，格林德沃发现那是一张红色的信纸，可他来不及施一个静音咒了，因为咆哮声已经从信纸那张血盆大口中传来——“盖勒特•格林德沃！你还有脸写信回家！”

“你终于跟你爷爷联系了盖勒特！”——“你这个混蛋小子！被宠坏的鹦鹉！炸塌了整整两间教室，害得四个学生进医院！被开除之后竟然敢鞋底抹油跑了！是谁教你的这些！”——“哦，他的脾气怎么还是这样。”

“他不是一直都这样吗。”格林德沃翻了个白眼，索性倒回床上装睡，那封信飞到他头顶喋喋不休：“老老实实在巴希达这里呆着，好好听你姑婆的话！我现在挨个上门给那几个家族道歉，还要赔德姆斯特朗一大笔维修费！等我忙完了这些就去英国抓你回来给我上门道歉！要是被我知道你又炸了你姑婆家的什么你就完蛋了，听懂了没有！”

“已经炸了，真是抱歉。”格林德沃嘟囔了一声，感觉自己重来几辈子都不会改变自己的爷爷是个神经过敏的老顽固的看法。

“老实呆着，要是我再发现你做了什么，格林德沃家就没你这个人，家里的遗产你一分也得不到！明白了吗！”——“天哪哥哥！这也太过分了！”——“不许再搞那些莫名其妙的实验！”

至少可以确认老格林德沃还是从前那个，他在被开除后并没有被马上除族，他怀疑是自己后来拒绝回家接受家族工作安排的态度才最终激怒了他的祖父，但他本来也无所谓这些虚名。即使离开了格林德沃家，他也在后来建立起了属于自己的纽蒙伽德城堡。不过那时他的祖父已经去世了，据说是在他火烧了匈牙利魔法部之后被气死的。格林德沃看着那封信化成一小撮灰，起身去捡地上剩下的几封回信。

“你也听到你爷爷的话了，安分点盖勒特。不过你没有跟他提起阿不思吗？我想你应该跟他讲讲她，包括你帮忙修复邓布利多家的宅子。他会高兴的。”巴希达皱着眉用魔杖把被子上那一小撮灰清理掉，格林德沃冷笑了一声：“上次世界杯查理火炮队害得德国队没能出线，他现在最恨的就是英国人，他恐怕恨不得炸了所有英国人的房子。”

“盖勒特！”

他装作听不见巴希达的责备，从那堆信件里翻出一封爷爷写给她的短信交给她成功让她消停。接着开始仔细阅读每一封回信，并尽量回忆写信者的性格和说话方式。

老格林德沃依旧处于暴怒之中，似乎随时打算把他从家族挂毯上烧掉（当然他知道有了这封信就表明老头子都是吓唬人的），往日的同学依旧跟他开着不大不小的荤段子玩笑，抱怨教授的迂腐赞同他的睿智打听他的近况，而那些走私的家伙显然已经得到了他被开除的消息，同样推理出了他最近的经济能力不如以往，于是一个个的都敷衍起来，对他假意打听的东西一问三不知。

对他恶劣的人没有改善态度，对他宽容的人依旧保持仁慈，以利益维持的关系依旧可近可远。这些背景板似乎并没有什么偏差，但他要背景板有什么用。

昨晚他离开邓布利多家时在阿不思的书桌上给她留了一张字条，可得到的回应是她最近恐怕要把更多的精力放在波特庄园，阿不福斯造成的破坏比他们一开始想像的严重多了。她向他道歉，但这并不能让他好过一点。

他坐在床上衣冠不整，死死盯着所有打开的信纸，为了验证他甚至绞尽脑汁想起了一个名字，给一个曾经暗恋他的女孩寄了一封信，他可以确定那张散发柠檬香与覆盆子果酱香味的粉色信纸上涂满了迷情剂，而他想要给这个看似无辜的世界或是自己一个阿瓦达索命。

“盖勒特，你该下来吃早饭了！”姑婆的声音从楼下传来，他刚想暴躁地回了一句“我今天不吃早饭”，就看到一只体型不小的猫头鹰带着一个跟他体量相近的包裹出现在了他的窗口，猫头鹰把包裹丢在他面前，上面插着一张金色的卡片，写着“嗅嗅魔药铺，G.G先生收”。

他差点忘了这个。格林德沃刚准备拆开包裹，那只猫头鹰便不满地咕了一声，露出他羽毛下的小筒，格林德沃从龙皮口袋里抓了几枚加隆丢进里面，收到尾款猫头鹰立即展开翅膀离开了他的屋子，而格林德沃懒得理他的去留，他大力撕开包装的牛皮纸，这里面是阿不思自由的关键。他曾经将默默然从阿列安娜身体中分离出来一次，自然也能有第二次。而且这一次他有了经验，不会再造成那样的后果，虽然要他承认他借鉴了纽特斯卡曼德那个小动物饲养员的方法让他相当不爽。

“盖勒特？！”巴希达在楼下喊他，而他根本无瑕理会什么早饭，只冲着楼下喊了一声：“我今天不吃早饭，谢谢你姑婆！”

“盖勒特你最好现在就下来！”

“我说了我不吃早饭！”

他不耐烦地回应了一声连头都没抬，而房间的大门却猛地被人撞开，三个手持魔杖的傲罗闯进了他的房间。

“请问您能出示一下你的身份证明或是护照吗？”为首的那个开了口，格林德沃微微眯起眼看着他，巴希达愤怒的声音伴随着楼梯梯步的嘎吱声传来：“他是我的侄孙，是格林德沃家族未来的继承人！你们就是这样执行公务的吗！”

“请您出示您的护照。”那个傲罗重复了一遍，格林德沃慢慢松开了紧握着的魔杖，赤着脚下床去自己的行囊里翻找那本东西，他在一本笔记本里发现了它，转过身把它递给傲罗换上一副被吓到的唯诺表情：“有什么事吗先生，我是来探望我姑婆的，爷爷过两周就会到。”

那位傲罗快速翻看了他的护照，严肃的表情很快消散开，他把那本小册子还给了格林德沃：“没事孩子，很抱歉吓到你了。但你是戈德里克山谷最近唯一一个外来巫师，有时候会有这样的检查。”他扫了一眼这件阁楼，看到了他床上那个打开一半的包裹：“魔药课作业？”

“是的……今年的作业很难，教授要我们把成品在开学前就寄给他。”他观察着三人，可以确定他们已经解除了对他的怀疑，但他还是没有弄清楚自己是怎么招惹上英国魔法部的。

“很好，我相信你会做的不错的，欢迎来到英国，对角巷的冰淇淋店不错，你该去尝尝。”为首的傲罗收起了他的魔杖，现在他看起来就像一个普通的长辈了：“但是别一个人乱跑，好好呆在你姑婆身边，英国也不是完全风平浪静的。”

“谢谢您先生。”他状似无辜地眨眨眼，“最近出了什么事吗？”

“你们这是私闯民宅！魔法部里现在招的都是这样的学生了吗！”巴希达出现在门口，另外两个傲罗面露戚色，下意识用目光向上司求助，那位领头的脱帽傲罗上前向她请罪。

“很抱歉巴沙特女士，我们接到了一些信息，说戈德里克山谷有疑似默然者出现，而最近来到的只有您的侄孙，我们只是过来确认一下，现在误会已经解除了，我们马上就离开这里。”

“搜查令在哪里！你们‘接到了一些信息’就要随意闯入我的房子，如果你们接到的信息多一点是不是就可以直接带走我家的孩子了？！我嫁到这里之前欧洲大陆上从来没有这种事！”

“我们很抱歉……”

“请问一下先生？”格林德沃凑上去，“您刚刚说的‘默然者’，是什么东西？”

“哦，孩子，看得出来你很好学。”他转过头露出了一个自以为和蔼的微笑，“那是一种十分危险的、邪恶的生物，他们自诞生起知道的唯一的事就是破坏，并且毫无逻辑，某种意义上说他们比黑巫师还要可怕得多。”

“您刚刚说，这里有默然者出现是吗？”

“我们只是收到了一些居民的报案，并没有确实。有可能只是有人小题大做了，戈德里克山谷是格兰芬多的故乡，是不可能出现这样的事的，你可以安心在这里过你的暑假。”

巴希达表示她要去魔法部投诉，三个傲罗头也不回离开了房间，格林德沃猜测他们从壁炉里离开了。

“安心过暑假！到这个时候还不忘维持他们那点脸面！有他们这样的人存在，永远不会有安心的时候！”巴希达气得够呛，但他没有去安慰他的姑婆，因为他想起了为何这个傲罗如此眼熟。 

他曾把他丢出马车，扔进大西洋。


End file.
